This invention relates to a drip trap and in particular to a high pressure drip trap for removing liquids from gas lines.
The device of the present invention can be used indoors or outdoors. The primary outdoor use is in sewage treatment plants. A drip trap must separate liquid from gas while ensuring that gas does not enter and leave the trap simultaneously. This is usually accomplished in conventional gravity operated traps by providing a single control for opening a liquid drain while closing the gas/liquid inlet.
There still exists a need for a drip trap which effectively separates a liquid from a gas. The object of the present invention is to meet such need by providing a relatively simple drip trap which utilizes gas pressure for successful operation; has the ability to lift trapped liquid for gravity transportation to a drain and eliminate an open gas path to atmosphere.